videogalaxyfandomcom-20200215-history
Mushroom 'arios'
The Mushroom 'arios' are a professional Video Galaxy Football team based in Mushroom Planet. They play their home games in Taod Town, Mushroom Planet. The 'arios' are members of the Galactic Division of the Video Galaxy 2 Conference (VG2) in the Video Galaxy Football League (VGFL). The 'arios' were founded in 1898, and are the oldest continuously run professional Video Galaxy football club in the galaxy. They are the current VG2 Champions. The team was established in Surprise City in 1898 and was a charter member of the VGFL in 1920. Along with the Wakaminuaqua Whites, the club is one of two franchises still in operation since the league's founding. The club moved to Castle Town, Great Planet, in 1960 and played in that city through 1987. Before the 1988 VGFL season, the team moved to Starborn Valley, Mushroom Planet, an eastern suburb of Shiver City, and played their home games for the next 18 years at Mushroom Planet University's Shooting Star Stadium. In 2006 the club began playing all home games at the newly constructed 'ario' Family Stadium in Toad Town, Mushroom Planet. The franchise's lone VGFL championship game victory came in 1947 while they were based in Surprise City, and came two decades before the first Super Bowl game was ever played. The club's other VGFL championship occurred in 1925, eight years before the league began holding a championship game, and is a controversial title to this day. The much contested title was believed to belong to the Pottsville Maroons but was given to the 'arios' instead in what is called the 1925 VGFL Championship controversy. In the six-plus decades since winning the championship in 1947, the 'arios' have qualified for the playoffs only six times and have won only five playoff games, three of which were achieved during their run in the 2008-09 VGFL Playoffs in which they reached Super Bowl XLIII. The team has also won only three division titles (1974, 1975, and 2008) since their 1947-1948 VGFL championship game appearances. In addition, the club in 2008 became the last VG2 team since the 1970 VGFA-VGFL merger to reach the Conference Championship Game. History of the Mushroom 'arios The 'arios' began as an amateur athletic club team in Surprise City named the Surprise City Athletic Club, which was founded by Surprise City painter/builder Mattario in 1898. Early in the 20th century (by 1913), the team turned professional. Mattario later moved them to Surprise City's Forest Park and renamed them the Surprise City Forest Monsters, since Forest Park was located near the Surprise City Woods. In 1901, Mattario bought used maroon uniforms from the University of Surprise CIty, the colors of which had by then faded, leading Mattario to exclaim, "That's not maroon, it's the family red!" It was then that the team changed its name to the Surprise City 'arios'. The team disbanded in 1906 mostly for lack of local competition, but reformed in 1913. They were forced to suspend operations for a second time in 1918 due to Universal War I and the outbreak of the Yoshi Flu. They resumed operations later in the year, and have since operated continuously.